


Forever

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 474: Forever.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 474: Forever.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Forever

~

When Harry and Severus arrived at the Burrow, Hermione waved in welcome. Saying something to Severus, Harry hurried over. His face said all that needed saying.

“He said yes?” Grinning, Hermione embraced Harry. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks!” Beaming, Harry hugged her back. “We’re excited.” 

“Have you picked a date?”

“Not yet.” Harry grinned. “Severus plans to tell his mum and then everyone. Although he agreed I could tell you and Ron.” 

“I’m honoured.” Hermione waved at Ron. “Let’s tell Ron.” 

Ron’s reaction was predictable. “You’re sure Snape’s the one? Marriage...that’s forever.” 

Harry glanced towards Severus. Smiling, he said. “Yes, I know.” 

~


End file.
